A telecommunications system may include a distributed antenna system (“DAS”), a repeater, a radio access network, or another system that may be used to extend the coverage of a cellular communication system. For example, a DAS may extend coverage to areas of traditionally low signal coverage within buildings, tunnels, or in areas obstructed by terrain features. A DAS may include one or more head-end units in communication with carrier systems, such as base transceiver stations of cellular service providers. The DAS may also include remote units physically separated from the head-end unit, but in communication with the head-end unit via a suitable communication medium. In some aspects, a DAS may be equipped with components that create distortion products that are within receive bandwidths. The distortion products may include undesired interference to received signals.